The Assualt On Ridge Side Base
by captaincow
Summary: A Group of Imperial Guard manning the large outpost Ridgeside Base are overun by a raid of Eldar pirates, a small contigent of spacemarines comes to assist. Please RR. Ty
1. Default Chapter

**Part 1**

The Thunderhawk put down on the landingpad behind ridge-side base, the crew ramp was descending before it touched the floor. The red insignia of the Jade Dragons stood out on the green of its armour. Three marines walked off the crew ramp and the Jade Dragon troops marched out behind them, Captain Razzelon flanked by Senior Veteran Sergeant Branse and Lieutenant Admiral Fercius of the 3rd companies strike cruiser which was orbiting above Carsellen V. A blue armoured figure stumbled out to meet them clutching his chest,

"Veteran Sergeant Praetor, Ultramarines 2nd company, leader of the Carsellen Reaction Force. At your service brother Captain."

The Veteran Sergeant stood to attention revealing the blood around his armour were a blue crystal was embedded. Razzelon spoke next

"Greetings Brother have the eldar pirates broken the frontal defences yet or is my company too late"

"Far from it Captain, they suddenly pulled back around the valley, they will be back soon though"

Razzelon turned to Branse

"Take the soldiers down to the frontal defences and be ready for an attack. I shall stay here for now, Emperor be with you Brother" he said slapping him on his shoulder guard

"Also with you Brother Captain" Branse turned and the assembled Jade Dragons began priming bolters and checking helmets. Branse spoke over the comm.-link

"Let us offer you a prayer mighty emperor"

Trooper Eriktsan of the Savanith 102nd dragoons pulled himself from the burning pill box and looked back at the barely intact walls. The plains below the Cliffside had been were his squad was stationed and he had checked the pillbox for any survivors when a Jetbike had fishtailed into it. The pillbox line was abandoned and the 9ft defence walls were 500 metres behind him. His left leg was crushed but there was no pain and he knew that if he survived this war the guard would fit him a new one even if it was made of metal. His worst fears were realised as the entrance to the valley 2 km to the opposite side of him to the base black shapes began to appear, using his magnoculars he zoomed in on the lead transport, ten or so warriors carrying spiked rifles and pointed helmets squatted on platforms lashed to the side of what resembled a hydro-skiff. He managed three words

"Emperor save me"

The Fifteen Marines of the Jade Dragons, were assembled into squads alpha and beta. Alpha was designated for close quarter fighting with a heavy bolter and flamer. Branse easily the best chainsword duellist in the company and maybe the chapter led this squad. While squad beta with only seven brothers was a support squad, a lascannon and a plasma gun were its special weapons but was also very capable in close combat. This was led by Captain Razzelon and on this particular mission captain Fercius. Bringing up the comm-link Razzelon knelt with his squad and began the prayer.

"Look to your armour for it is the Emperor, our holy protector. Look to your weapons for it is the mighty Machine God, slaying all who are unholy. But without faith our armour is nothing and without zeal our weapons are useless. We are the purifiers of the stars, the hammer of heretics and the doom of traitors. are the Jade Dragons, Champions of the Emperor!" his prayer ended with the sound of the incoming eldar

"Jade Dragons! TO WAR!" he screamed pointing toward the black shapes approaching ridge side base

"For war is our home" the Space marines resounded around him. The Jade Dragons battle Prayer was one of the most inspiring in the emperors holy realm. And with that the marines began to move into positions.

Two of the jetbikes had put down by the ruined pillbox and their pilots had walked over to Erikstan. They had cut out his eyes and tongue then they had shared his body parts to attach to their bladed chains on their bikes, and while he was still alive they opened his stomach and left him on a stake on top of the pillbox. He stood there brutally mutilated; a warning to all who dared to offend the Eldar.

In the outer bailey area of the base Branse jumped onto the side plank of a raider which had wedged itself into the wall, the front section of it ruined. Two Eldar charged at him with rifles held like spears with bayonets. A swing of Branse's power sword sliced through the head of an Eldar sending the top half flying. The second one fired at point blank, impaling Branse's arm, simply ignoring it he swung at the lithe Eldar smashing the left side of him with rippling energy. His squad were already fighting the Eldar which had disembarked their vile transport. Climbing onto the main body of the raider he risked a look at the rest of the raiding party.

A ball of plasma engulfed the rider of the jetbike and sent the hunk of metal flying of the ridge, and plummeting down below. Brother Hanzon was caught by a metal chain and pulled into the air, the rider pulled a savage curve and the chain constricted around his waist, Hanzon slipped his hand by his hips onto his utility belt and pulled a Kraken pattern anti-vehicular grenade out, he made his way further up the chain as the landscape swirled around him, he primed the grenade, and as the bike slowed for another attack run he shoved the grenade into the vehicles jets. A quarter of a second later a shockwave rippled through the bikes scarce armour and ignited the reactor core, half way through the current second a huge fireball destroyed Hanzon and the Rider as the next second began the pieces of the bike were being flung down at other riders and Space Marines. Captain Razzelon and his squad grimly fought on against the soaring bikes and in a few minutes there would be much more to worry about.

Lieutenant Markos of 102nd Sanvinith Dragoons reloaded the extremely heavy boltgun he had found on the floor in the infirmary next to the body of the Ultramarine, it was so much heavier than the lasgun he was used to but at the moment he couldn't care less. Just a few seconds ago he was fighting for his life against a group of Eldar wearing tiny pieces of blood red armour, carrying a wide assortment of blades, nets and pistols. His entire platoon command squad had been cut to pieces, alone and helpless he sat exhausted with his back on a ruined piece of masonry. He could hear the gentle footsteps of the Eldar behind him and their laughs. One side of him wanted to go and offer himself to the _angels_ but the other half warned him of their seductive powers. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Markos felt a cold metal on his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Markos body slumped to the ground where he sat a steady stream of blood cascading from his open neck. The wych lifted the body up from its hair and held it out to its fellows. He snarled a war cry then tossed it to another Wych who readily ripped it to pieces. It hardly had time to scream as its head was vaporised by a bolt shell. From across the bridge a squad of Jade Dragons and Ultramarines had gathered in ready stance letting loose massive amounts of ammunition on the wyches. Two more fell but now they were aware the wyches stormed forward with daggers and pistols, firing on the move. The clash happened on the bridge which was suspended 250 ft above a ravine on the east wing of ridge side base. Branse was in the middle of the swirling combat barely realising that the base was nearly overrun by dark eldar. This was it: the last stand.

Capatain Razzelon was fighting alongside Praetor in the control room for the base.

Only a handful of their marines were left, two huge figures stood out in the crowd of smaller dark eldar, there armour black with skulls painted onto there helmets. The two huge figures carried massive two hander blades which it was rumoured could cut a space marine apart in one blow. These were the incubi. Razzelon began barking orders.

"Concentrate all fire on the new targets, now!" And a hail of bolts flew at the incubi but only one fell, the space marines watched in horror as two more appeared from a supposedly secured side door, calmly dispatching two marines standing by it. The control room was a hell hole now, splinters and bolts flying in all directions, human and alien blood spattered on the walls and growing numbers of bodies on the floor. It turned out the incubi had been the bodyguard for someone even more fearsome and here it came, striding out of the dark eldar line.

Branse watched in horror as an eldar hellion swiped the head clean off his best marine Venvictus. As another made for him he ducked low thrusting his sword above his head. The sides of the board split off in different directions tearing the elders feet off. The flaming wreckage and bloodied body skidded off the bridge into the crag below. Over the sounds off battle Branse could clearly hear the Captain's voice over the intercom

"Branse clear the bridge im sending _the serpent _in to pull you out, the chapter cannot afford to lose a fighter like you in a foolish last stand. Im going to go and meet my family beside the emperors throne, you shall be appointed captain of the 3rd battle company. Emperor be with you brother" Branse was devastated by the message but honoured to be appointed as captain. Bringing up the intercom Branse said briefly

"Also with you, Brother Captain"

The fighting stopped in the control room, Archaon Desrendile strode forward showing the side to Razzelon. The combatants threw aside their pistols and launched into battle. Desrendile the bile eater as they called him threw a deliberetly clumsy claw throw onto the floor. Foolishly thinking he was in no danger Razzelon lunged at the immense beast that was the bile eater exposing his chest. Desrendile quickly drew a power sword with his free hand and sliced a treacherous diagonal line through Razzelons chest plates. The slit was wider than it first appeared as two hearts fell to the floor.

Branse looked as his enemy was ripped to pieces by thousands of bolter and auto cannon rounds from _the serpent _which hovered above the bridge, he could see the turbo laser getting energy for another shot which would certainly destroy the bridge. It did. Nearly 30 dark eldar which had not been butchered by _the serpent_ plummeted to their death 300ft below. With the danger passed the mighty thunderhawk descended its frontal ramp so that Branse and his men would get inside. The mental battle started here.


End file.
